Mary Dalton
by George J. Dance Mary Dalton (born 1950) is a Canadian poet and academic.Jacob McArthur Mooney, Mary Dalton, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web, Sep. 13, 2015. Life Dalton was born in Lake View, Harbour Main, Newfoundland and Labrador,, and raised in Conception Bay, Newfoundland in the 1950s. She earned a B.A. in English from the University of Toronto, and an M.A. from Memorial University of Newfoundland. She did her doctoral study at the University of Liverpool as a Canada Council Fellow. She edited Newfoundland literary magazine TickleAce from 1980 to 1986. She has also edited the interdisciplinary Journal of Newfoundland Studies."There's a Carnival For You: An interview with Mary Dalton," Vehicule Press, Web, Jan. 28, 2012. She teaches Anglo-Irish literature, creative writing, and Newfoundland literature at Memorial University. She has overseen production of 4 volumes of poetry by her students.Mary Dalton, Newfoundland and Labrador Heritage, Web, Jan. 28, 2012. Appointed poet laureate of St. John's in late 2018, she hosted a World Poetry Day in the city in March 2019,"St. John’s poet laureate Mary Dalton aims to ‘foreground’ poetry in city," St. John's Telegram, March 18, 2019. Web, June 21, 2019. and in June 2019 launched a poetry podcast, "Flahoolic," in conjunction with Memorial University’s campus and community radio station 93.5 CHMR-FM."Poetry podcast debuts on CHMR-FM, St. John's Telegram, June 21, 2019. Web, June 21, 2019. Writing George Elliott Clarke on Merrybegot: "E.J. Pratt would be pleased. If he were still alive, the great poet would welcome with open arms sister Newfoundlander Mary Dalton into the ranks of Canadian bards.""Merrybegot," Vehicule Press, Web, Jan. 28 2012. Recognition Her collection Merrybegot (2003) won the 2005 E.J. Pratt Poetry Award, and was shortlisted for the 2004 all-genre Winterset Award, the 2004 Pat Lowther Award, and the 2005 Newfoundland and Labrador Heritage and History Award. Her 4th collection, Red Ledger (2006), was shortlisted for the E.J. Pratt Poetry Award and the Atlantic Poetry Prize. On December 2, 2018, St. John's city council unanimously voted to appoint Dalton as Poet Laureate of St. John's.Mary Dalton named City of St. John's poet laureate," St. John's Telegram, December 3, 2018. Web, June 21, 2019. Publications Poetry *''The Time of Icicles''. St. John's, NL: Breakwater, 1989. ISBN 0-920911-73-0 *''Allowing the Light: Poems''. St. John's, NL: Breakwater, 1993. *''Merrybegot. '' Montreal: Signal Editions, 2003; Tors Cove, NL: Running the Goat Books, 2005. *''Red Ledger''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 2006. *''Between You and the Weather: Poems''. St. John's, NL: Running the Goat Books, 2008. *''Hooking: A book of centos''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 2013. ISBN: 978-1-55065-351-9 *''Waste Ground'' (chapbook). Tors Cove, NL : Running the Goat Books, 2017. Edited *''Wild on the Crest: Poems of the sea, Newfoundland, and Labrador'' (edited with Kristina Fagan, Ken Munro, & Peter Walsh). St. John's, NL: Jeroboam Books, 1995. ISBN: 0-9699236-0-0 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Dalton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2015. See also *Newfoundland poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Puff-Up" *Mary Dalton: Two centos at LemonHound *Poetry: Mary Dalton at NLFolk, July 2003 (2 poems) *Mary Dalton - Poetry (5 poems) at Connotation Press ;Audio / video *"Flahoolic" at Soundcloud ;Books *Mary Dalton at Amazon.com ;About *Mary Dalton at Newfoundland and Labrador Heritage *Mary Dalton in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Mary Dalton at the League of Canadian Poets *'"Mary Dalton's Poetry: Exploration and accolades." Memorial University Gazette *"There's a Carnival For You: An Interview with Mary Dalton," Vehicule Press. Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:Canadian women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Alumni of the University of Liverpool Category:Memorial University of Newfoundland alumni Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Memorial University of Newfoundland faculty Category:Canadian academics Category:Newfoundland poets